Imposibles
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Uniones que nunca sucederán, situaciones que jamás van a pasar. Todas las parejas y advertencias. Drabbles para el Drabblethon de Crack! And Roll
1. Peligro

**Disclamer**: Todo es de SMeyer, no gano nada con esto.

* * *

**1.- Jacob/Angela**

**Peligro**

Angela contuvo la respiración.

Su pecho se agitaba, arriba y abajo y sus ojos estaban desorbitados. El verde del suéter que tenía puesto parecía vivo, ella se retorcía las manos en un intento de calmarse. Pero no podía. Ben estaba a su lado y la miraba de manera extraña, preguntándole sin palabras acerca de lo que la estaba alterando.

Ella miraba al frente.

Un chico, con el cabello despeinado y sonrisa de gamberro –también parecía medio idiota, pero de esos con los que te ríes como loca–, con la piel tan marrón que parecía chocolate derretido –moreno, ¿de dónde sería? –, montado en una moto que tenía una pinta de peligrosa...

Peligro. Era la marca personal de Jacob Black, aunque Angela no supiera ni su nombre. Le hablaba a Bella y la subía consigo, ella parecía rebosar felicidad a su lado, luego se iba. No miraba a más nadie, no se fijaba en ningún rostro.

Pero Angela si lo hacía.

Y no era normal que se quedara hiperventilando por un chico dado que ella no era de esas, que primero tenía que conocer a la persona antes de atraerle. El intelecto y luego el físico. Se sentía descontrolada y sus hormonas causaban estragos.

No era normal que estuviera así, más no podía evitarlo.

O tal vez, no quería hacerlo.

* * *

_Este primero, para Jime que eligió el combo. El Drabblethon de Crack! And Roll ya comenzó, yo voy a participar, en esta historia estaran todos los Drabbles de Twilight, al igual que habrá una para los de HP :D. Lo cual significa, que todas las parejas que habran en las historia son crack! (no canon).  
Sugerencias, críticas y todo eso al botón verde de abajo._


	2. Celos

**2.- Jacob/Lizzie**

**Celos**

* * *

–¿_Titanic_? –Jacob alzó una ceja, despectivo–. ¿Es en serio?

–¿Cuál es el problema, ah? –Lizzie se avalentó, encarándolo y mirándolo a los ojos, demostrándole que no esperaba quedarse callada. Estaban peligrosamente cerca–. ¿Acaso un barco hundiéndose y el amor de Rose y Jack es demasiado para ti?

–Todo es muy cursi –afirmó, recostándose en el árbol con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza–. Vamos, que el muera congelado sólo porque ella sobreviva... habían miles de pedazos de madera, se alejaba un poco y se montaba en uno. Listo, ambos sobreviven.

Lizzie chasqueó la lengua.

–Nadie recordaría a _Titanic_ como el amor trágico que es si Jack se hubiera salvado.

–Pero quedaría real.

–Ya es real.

Se fueron acercando periódicamente hasta que sus narices chocaron, Lizzie sonrió pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Jacob pasó sus ojos desde los bucles pelirrojos que caían alrededor de su rostro, deteniéndose un segundo es sus ojos color canela, pasando por sus pecas hasta llegar a los labios.

–Es melodramático.

El aliento de Jake era caliente y hacía a Lizzie estremecer.

–No es cierto.

Sus bocas se encontraron, fue un roce, tan suave que con los ojos cerrados podría decirse que era viento. Las manos de Lizzie despeinaban el cabello de Jacob y el latido de ambos estaba acelerado. De pronto hacía calor y el contacto de sus labios no era suficiente.

–Estás celoso de lo mucho que se aman.

Lizzie era pequeña, menuda y las manos de Jake eran demasiado grandes, sus movimientos eran torpes aunque les parecía suficiente. Jake cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó que al abrirlos estuviera imprimado, las cosas serían más fáciles y olvidaría a Bella de una buena vez. Lizzie era una chica común, a pesar de todo le costaba introducirla en todo eso de la licantropía y los chupasangre.

Ella se aferró a él con fuerza, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran y que su respiración se alterara un poco más.

–Tal vez.

* * *

_YEY! Segundo Drabble, dedicado completamente a Yimy Kes que lo pidió :D_

* * *


	3. Excesos o falta de

**Advertencias**: Insinuaciones. Ligerísimos spoilers de BD

* * *

**3.- Emmett/Leah**

**Excesos o falta de**

—¿Qué te sucede, acaso el sexo con Jacob te dejo agotada?

Emmett salió al jardín a pasos serenos, sonriendo lascivamente. Leah gruñó, visiblemente molesta. Estaba muy ocupada antes, sentada mirando las hojas no caer, esperando a que su _Alpha_ diera señales de vida de una buena vez y le diera las próximas órdenes.

—¿Te cansaste de llorar por Bella y ahora vienes a joderme la vida?

No estaba de buen humor, como siempre y Emmett se aburría y necesitaba molestar a alguien, como siempre. Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Nosotros no lloramos.

—Oh, cierto. Son inhumanos, por un momento lo olvidé.

Ella parecía tener el control de la situación.

—Entiendo, es la falta de sexo lo que tiene mal.

O tal vez lo tenía él. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No necesito revolcarme en cada rincón con un chupasangre para ser feliz, gracias.

El se sentó a su lado, sin ningún tipo de invitación. Ella alzó la ceja de forma despectiva, expresando sin palabras el desagrado que sentía ante su extraño gesto.

—¿Ah, sí?

Se acercó a su rostro, clavando sus ojos dorados en los de la loba. Ella no se almendró y le sostuvo la mirada, no pareció dudar ni un segundo.

—Así es.

—Se nota que lo deseas en el fondo.

La cara de Leah se desfiguró por el asco, Emmett tuvo que contenerse bastante para no soltar una carcajada, su expresión era para tomarle una foto y venderla por internet.

—¿En serio me estas ofreciendo revolcarme contigo?

—Mira que si lo haces, hasta entiendes cosas que no son.

Leah no supo cómo pudo en ese entonces no saltarle encima y molerlo a golpes por idiota, el punto es que se puso de pie y camino directo al bosque, para transformarse y buscar al inepto de Jacob Black (gritarle un poco, incluso).

—Te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien empezó la conversación, no me imagino lo mala que es la chupasangre rubia en la cama como para que prefieras venderte a una licántropo.

Emmett aumento su sonrisa, complacido, y se dijo a sí mismo que la chica tenía carácter, que tal vez, el que le costara molestarla un poco haría las cosas más interesantes, ella era un reto y Emmett Cullen amaba los retos.

* * *

_¿Emmett no es un amor? *lo ama* Dedicado completamente a GemmaCullen (¡Ale!) como regalo (muy) atrasado de navidad :D_


	4. Elección

**4.- Seth/Lizzie**

**Elección**

* * *

—Todavía no entiendo que hago aquí —declaró Seth, deteniéndose en el medio del parque, observando a los niños jugar y a sus madres preocupadas tratando de que no se hieran. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Buscamos a Lizzie, tío, Lizzie.

—¿Se puede saber quién es Lizzie?

—Una chica pelirroja que vi aquí, el día ese en el que el chupasangre me prestó su auto.

—¿Y no era que veníamos a buscar una pieza para tu auto? —Seth no entendía nada.

—Sí, también. Sólo que quiero ver si la veo —replicó Jacob, alzando la cabeza entre la gente del parque, buscando a la chica. Seth bufó. Sin embargo, después de un rato, Jake tuvo que darse por rendido e ir al taller.

Seth avanzaba detrás de él, lamentándose por no haberse quedado en casa. Podría joder un rato a Quil con Claire, o pelear con Emmett, tal vez escuchar música con Edward y burlarse de Debussy. Jacob, en cambio, parecía un poco decaído por no encontrase con la chica misteriosa, Lisa.

—¿Jacob? —preguntó una voz femenina. Ambos voltearon, encontrándose con una joven menuda llena de pecas, de cabello rojo anaranjado y una sonrisa gigante.

_No._

—¡Lizzie! —Jacob parecía estupefacto—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Por Dios, no._

—Trabajo aquí, mi tío es dueño de todo esto —Corrió a abrazarlo—. ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! Es el destino, Jake, teníamos que volver a encontrarnos.

_No, no, no, ¡no!_

—¿Quién es tu amigo? —Lizzie tenía ciertas reservas con Seth, pues la miraba sorprendido y, también, asustado.

_¡No puede estar pasando!_

—El es Seth —Jacob le dio un golpe en la cabeza, para que reaccionara—. Un amigo, ¿Qué te pasa, Seth? —Por fin pareció darse cuenta de la expresión que tenía el chico.

—Yo... —La miraba, una y otra vez. Tratando de detenerlo todo, pero no podía. Ella era hermosa, mucho, tenía ojos color canela y la piel blanca llena de puntos, se veía recelosa y... era perfecta. ¡No! ¡No lo era, la chica era el mal puro porque _eso_ simplemente no podía pasarle a Seth! ¡No hoy, ni mañana, nunca! Seth deseaba elegir, ansiaba elegir, no quería que le impusieran algo tan importante.

—Seth, tío, reacciona —Jacob lo sacudió un poco, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Jake... —Su voz se quebró— Ella.

Y Jacob entendió. Sonrió.

—Sabía que te pasaría algún día.

—Yo no quiero, Jake, yo no...

—Relájate, no es tan malo. Yo soy feliz, ¿no?

Lizzie arrugó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Pasando la vista de uno a otro, sin entender.

—¡Pero yo no quiero, Jake! —explotó Seth—. ¡No quiero que por culpa de _esto_ tenga que...! ¡Quiero elegir a la persona Jacob, no que lo hagan por mí!

—Calma, Seth.

Pero Seth no se calmó y, juntando fuerzas, salió del taller sin mirar atrás, sin importarle ni un poco que el objeto de su atención se quedara adentro, o la pieza del auto de Jacob que vinieron a comprar. Él iba a luchar, no dejaría que lo mangonearan. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que perdería, no podría dejar de intentarlo.

_Estúpida imprimación_.

* * *

_Lo que me costó para hacer que Lizzie y Seth se conocieran :S. Igual, dedicado a mi gemela/hermana/esposa/muchas cosas más: Luna (acá, lunatik-love) :D. Creo que no es lo que querías, pero traté (sino, pides otra cosa xDDD)._


	5. Suspiros

**5.- Edward/Jessica**

**Suspiros**

* * *

Las manos de Edward recorren su cuerpo, siente arder los lugares por los que sus dedos pasan. Sus besos, húmedos, con lengua, parecen derrumbar su mundo y volverlo de cristal. Sus labios muerden, gimen, extasiada por el contacto de sus cuerpos. Con sólo unos besos Edward puede hacer que cualquier chica se derrita, que sus piernas se vuelvan de gelatina y que suspire su nombre sin tapujos.

—¡Jessica, reacciona!

Pero de pronto, ese universo maravilloso y paralelo se quiebra, llevándola nuevamente a la realidad. Observó a Lauren, aún un poco distraída.

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

—¿Te parece que el violeta me queda bien? Porque está de moda, pero no estoy segura de si con mi color de piel... ¿y qué tal el cabello corto? —Sostuvo uno de sus mechones dorados—. Tal vez si lo cambio, entonces Tyler... —Y siguió hablando, sin parar. Jessica la escucharía, como siempre, atenta a sus palabras, si no sintiera justo entonces algo en el estómago: le dio un vuelco, como cuando Mike le sonreía.

Entonces volteó a la mesa prohibida, la de los Cullen, donde los cinco hablaban en susurros, ninguno comía. Emmett se estaba riendo y hasta la rubia, Rosalie, sonreía. El chico raro Jasper estaba en el mismo estado que su hermano, y la enanita de Alice parecía contenerse para mantener la compostura. El único que no reía era Edward (Jessica suspiro nuevamente, pensando en lo guapo que estaba), que justo arrugó un poco más el rostro, como si algo le molestara.

Jessica se mordió el labio.

_Si tan sólo... con un empujoncito... él seguro querrá salir conmigo._

En su mente se veía a sí misma en bikini, a Edward con su sexy cuerpo en la playa. Parecía tallado en piedra. Ambos, juntos, bajo una palmera, besándose... En el mar, besándose... En la arena, besándose... Dios. _Sí, Edward_.

Edward la miró (¡la miró!), pero enojado (aunque la miró, sí señor). Ella parecía que iba a morir en un segundo porque sus ojos dorados eran maravillosos.

_Oh, Edward..._

Sus hermanos volvieron a reír.

* * *

_Dedicado a Luna, otra vez, porque quería darselo a alguien (?)_


	6. Risas

**6.- Mike/Alice**

**Risas**

* * *

Ella ríe.

Mike la observa, allí, en silencio. Mike no es callado ni se esconde, pero de pronto se ve en la necesidad de hacerlo porque es una chica _muy_ guapa (menudita, con el cabello en picos, parece un duende de navidad y él adora la navidad), tanto que no parece real, porque va de la mano con ese otro joven que tiene cara de sufrimiento y le susurra cosas en el oído, suelta risitas, da saltos. Parece la misma reencarnación de la alegría.

De pronto no sabe porque pero le interesa, ella es extraña y le agrada. Pero no puede acercarse porque es parte de las raritas (o tal vez, porque muy en el fondo sabe que lo va a rechazar) y el es popular. No se vería bien. Para ello sale con Lauren o Angela, incluso Jessica (sobretodo Jessica).

Está en la cafetería y Jessica le habla y le hace mimitos pero él no se da cuenta, sólo ve al grupo de chicos extraños sentados (siempre en la misma mesa, siempre hablando, siempre sin comer), incluyéndola a ella. Lleva rato viéndola medio embobado medio comiendo, aunque de pronto no tenga hambre y sus ojos dorados le parezcan curiosos.

Entonces ella se queda quieta.

Parece mirar y no mirar, ver hacia la nada y Mike puede fantasear con que lo observa a él. El chico joven, Edgard o algo así, le dice algo a los demás y la rubia lo mira (con furia, muy enojada), haciendo que Mike aparte la vista tras la fuerza de sus ojos. El chico fuerte y enorme ríe y Mike quisiera reír también.

Ella reacciona, les dice algo y todos se ponen de pie, se van en grupos. La rubia con el gigante, ella diciendo cosas por lo bajo, el con una sonrisa que hasta es contagiosa. Edgard habla con el mártir y ella bota la comida en la basura, de pronto esa mirada dorada se clava en la suya y Mike se siente desnudo e indefenso, vuelve a parecer un chiquillo de once años. Es un segundo (o medio, o dos, incluso puede que tres, no sabe) y el estómago del humano se descompone.

Ellos siguen caminando, como si fueran al fin del mundo o a la aventura más maravillosa, Mike se queda allí, en silencio (como pocas veces) y de pronto siente ganas de ser un Cullen. No le dura mucho, pero no lo olvida.

Hace un ruidito con la lengua y vuelve a fijar la atención en Jessica, que le hace caídas de ojos pero Mike cree que tiene algo en las pestañas.

* * *

_A Jime (sí, de nuevo), por soportarme cada día en el msn y elegirme combos cada vez que se lo pido, aunque ella sea una loca fan del slash y yo no sepa escribirlo :D_


	7. Íntimo

**Advertencias**: Lime, ¿incest?

**7.- Jasper/Rosalie**

**Íntimo**

* * *

Frío, calor.

Rosalie esta mordiendo la oreja de Jasper y este le susurra su nombre al oído justo después. Las manos de uno recorren el cuerpo del otro. Son besos con lengua, con energía, con ganas frustradas. El mundo se derrumba y sólo quedan ellos. ¿Cuál Emmett? ¿Quién es Alice?

Lo único que importa es que Jasper le está besando el cuello a Rosalie y que esta envolvió su cintura con las piernas.

Jasper pone a Rosalie contra la pared y ella arquea la espalda para que el contacto sea más íntimo. Si tuvieran sangre, sus corazones ahora mismo latirían como uno. Si sudaran, lo hicieran. Rosalie suelta un suspiro y Jasper gime. Todo sucede demasiado rápido.

Son encuentros prohibidos. No deberían suceder, pero pasan. Ninguno recuerda como empezó, ni saben exactamente cómo va a terminar.

Pero quieren que continúe.

* * *

_MUY corto, pero bueno. Estoy enojada porque el lj no me anda (?). Para Roses' Rain Spell (¡esposa mía!), es capaz que esta noche misma publique el otro que te debo :D_


	8. Gruñidos

**8.- Jasper/Leah**

**Gruñidos**

* * *

Si Leah Clearwater hubiera conocido a Jasper Hale en sus tiempos de neófito o de vampiro _sediento_ de sangre humana, cuando mataba por matar y ansiaba incluso ver la vida huyendo de los ojos de las personas, porque María se lo ordenaba, porque le convenía, seguro ahora le tendría aunque sea una gota de respeto.

Pero no lo hizo.

Así que no duda en gruñir, fruncir el ceño y soltar bufidos cada dos por tres, mientras Jasper se esfuerza en las batalla con Alice, mostrándole a su vez como son los movimientos que tienen que hacer los lobos en la batalla contra la chupasangre. _Como si ella no los supiera y fuera una estúpida colegiala_.

Y no, no tiene nada que ver con que el duende acaba de ganar al maestro y le sonríe de una forma que le den arcadas con sólo verlo (creyendo firmemente que esos dos deben buscarse un hotel), mostrando todos los dientes y mientras sus ojos brillan. Tampoco con que Seth parezca emocionado con toda la batalla. O que Jacob este en su forma de lobo y se deje acariciar por _la humana caprichosa esa_.

Sam le mira en forma de advertencia pero Leah no está dispuesta a ceder. No ahora, cuando puede ver claramente los labios de Sam posándose sobre los de Emily en su mente, cuando siente que el corazón se le parte _de nuevo_, sin que pueda evitarlo. No ahora, cuando la batalla se avecina y en el fondo –muy en el fondo– Leah no puede dejar de desear que le suceda algo, así ese maldito hueco que tiene en el pecho se irá, o al menos, los demás le prestaran algún otro tipo de atención que no sea desprecio.

Pero eso no lo piensa, se cuida de hacerlo.

A Leah no le da mucha gracia que de pronto tenga nauseas, _no_, sólo porque el _chupasangre odioso y prepotente que no tiene otra cosa en la cual invertir su tiempo_ la haya mirado, un contacto totalmente insignificante, pero hace que Leah se olvide –por un segundo– de sus penas.

No es divertido, ni la sensación extraña que hace que sienta ácido en la barriga en vez de expulsarlo con las palabras, ni que la duende le haya vuelto a sonreír a su esposo. No lo es, por más que Jacob le sonría desde el otro lado del claro, burlón.

Va a matarlo.

* * *

_YEY! ;). Es para Petit Delice (¡Ly!) que le prometí que le haría uno (creeme que si la musa me acompaña te hago el Edward/Leah y Carlisle/Leah) :D _


	9. Fuego

**9.- Edward/Leah**

**Fuego**

* * *

Leah es fuego.

(Ese destructor que quema vidas, sueños, _relaciones_. Destruye la fidelidad sin proponérselo, tal vez, por eso lo logra).

Sus manos se deslizan por su cuerpo, besan, lamen, muerden. De pronto todo es extraño y confuso, Edward no recuerda como empezaron a besarse, sólo que salió a dar un paseo por el jardín y terminó revolcándose con Leah en medio del bosque, allí, entre hojas caídas, de un color pardo tocando el marrón y un poco de ocre, y el olor a tierra, humedad, a lluvia. A Quileutes y La Push.

Es ardor.

Sus manos queman, mucho. Sus caricias son desenfrenadas. No parecen tanto besos, pues estos son dulces y cariñosos, son tranquilos, contienen amor. Lo que ella da es una mezcla de arrebatos de pasión y juegos peligrosos. Estar con ella es peligroso. Porque siente que arde, que muere, que sufre, las llamas del infierno le rodean y se descubre al pensar que no molesta tanto como pensaba antes.

Es calor.

De ese que su cuerpo desprende como vapor, que sale de cada poro de su piel y que derretiría al vampiro en un segundo. Una corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo donde sus manos tocan, lo enoja, lo frustra, se siente estremecer y ni siquiera sabía que pudiera hacer eso. Ella tiene el control y se pone furioso al notarlo, lo besa y siente que se quedará por siempre entre el musgo y el verde sólo por mantener viva esa locura que los ínsita.

Es rojo, rojo sangre, carmín, escarlata, carmesí. Todos sus matices.

El contacto es tan íntimo que podría gritar, o tal vez ya lo hizo, no lo sabe. Gime, su nombre u otro, no se da cuenta. No quiere pensar. No ahora. No quiere leer mentes ni ser vampiro, no quiere estar muerto. Desea mucho más el palpitar vertiginoso de su corazón y la calidez de su cuerpo, esas cosas que ya no podrá tener en alguien más. Desea vida. Ella es vida, piensa, siente y lo irrita. No le manda besitos ni sonrisas, tampoco el vela su sueño o debe protegerla, no lo necesita, es independiente y si Edward se atreviera a insinuar lo contrario lo golpearía sin dudar.

Leah es fuego, sí y todo lo que representa.

* * *

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Amo a estos dos, son demasiado para mí :3. Dedicado, nuevamente, a Petit Delice por ser genial y esas cosas ;)_


	10. Expresión

**10.- Jasper/Jessica**

**Expresión**

* * *

Jasper era sexy. Tan sexy que cuando Jessica se cansó de perseguir a Edward (porque el muy idiota no le hacía ni caso y ella lamentablemente tuvo que rendirse, aunque eso sonara horrible, espantoso y diversos adjetivos más) lo intentó con él.

Pero en secreto, claro, porque Jasper era uno de los más raritos del colegio, que hacía todos sus deberes y siempre sacaba buena nota. Jessica simplemente no podía declarar a los cuatro vientos que moría cada vez que él pasaba junto a un estudiante y hacía una mueca de sufrimiento (ella no entendía porque, pero vamos, con esa piel perfecta y sus labios —¡sus labios! — no podía quejarse de nada).

—¡Hola Jasper! —le pestañeó elegantemente, le sonrió lascivamente y usó la voz más provocante que encontró en su repertorio, su ego no pareció aplacado aun cuando este apenas le prestó atención—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la noche?

De lo que Jessica no se dio cuenta fue de que, además del evidente fastidio del _chico_ que tenía al frente, Edward y Emmett estaban a varios metros de allí riéndose a carcajadas limpias. Lo que sí notó fue la mueca —de dolor, de tensión— que surgió en su expresión al acercarse un poco más.

Jessica era una chica de detalles. Sabía que color combinaba con su piel, o cual le venía mejor con el largo de su cabello. También, sabía que cuando Mike Newton sonreía se le formaban unos hoyuelos hermosos y que su cabello brillaba un poco más en esos días de nieve, cuando, completamente empapado, se le pegaba a la frente.

(Aunque, claro, le importaba poco o nada si los deberes para mañana eran de Biología o de Matemática.)

—Sí, lo lamento.

Su tono fue cortante y salió a pasos algo rápidos del lugar. Jessica lo observó al irse, muriéndose literalmente por dentro, y tenía una imagen mental de ambos haciendo cosas poco decentes, mucho más privadas que la cena que tenía planeada.

Pero luego y de repente, toda la lujuria que había envuelto su cuerpo se esfumó. Sintió como si un bote de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, salpicándola y calmando sus hormonas. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, extrañada, pero todo quedó en el olvido cuando Mike llegó a su lado, sonriéndole, _a ella_.

* * *

_Heee, había dejado la historia algo abandonada. El Drabblethon termina pronto, así que no quedan demasiados, en cualaquier caso, puedo publicar muchos en el concurso y luego hacerlo aquí (?)._


End file.
